


horror house

by TheQueenInTheNorth



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 14:41:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20875889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenInTheNorth/pseuds/TheQueenInTheNorth
Summary: Daisy and Piper decorate their home for Halloween.





	horror house

Piper got out of the car, smiling at the cracked headstones strewn across the yard. They hadn’t been set up yet when she’d left to get groceries but clearly Daisy hadn’t wanted to wait any longer.

She’d mentioned, sort of off-handedly but no less sad for it, how she’d never gotten to have a proper Halloween as a child a few days ago, when they’d seen a poster advertising what was apparently a yearly contest in their new neighbourhood.

“You can have one now, you know,”Piper had told her, brushing her fingers across Daisy’s hand.

Her girlfriend had lit up like a little kid on Christmas, and they’d been working on making their house into the perfect Halloween attraction since.

Piper went inside to put the groceries away before heading out to the back garden; Daisy liked to test out everything before it got clearance to go into the front yard.

“Hey, babe,”Piper greeted.“What’re you working on?”

“Perfect timing.” Daisy walked over and kissed her cheek.“Haunted scarecrow. Just finished it, check it out.”

She gestured to the scarecrow on its pole in the middle of the garden.

Piper let out a low whistle at the sight.

“Right out of a horror flick,”she said.“But how is it haunt-”

She broke off with a yelp as the scarecrow turned its head.

Daisy wrapped her arms around her waist from behind and pressed another kiss to her cheek.“Brilliant, huh?”

“Did you quake it to make it do that?”

“...just a little.”

“Is that allowed, Director?”Piper teased.

Daisy chuckled.“Probably not. But now the Meyers down the road don’t stand a chance. Did you see their aliens? Super cliche and unrealistic.”

Piper turned in her arms and tucked her hair behind her ears.“Not everyone’s been to space, babe.”

“Sounds like a ‘them’ problem, honestly.”


End file.
